


Be Careful [I hope you get what you're dying for]

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Series: No soy el mismo de antes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Infidelity, Multi, anyways arthur is a wrath queen and alfred done fucked up, everyone is angry and petty, i genuinely like alfred but he has to be a bad guy :c, i hate alfred in this but hey, not in action but in discussion, people aren't all black and white, stop rambling, yao is living for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: Perhaps the choice was haste, but why should he care? His dear husband decided to throw away their marriage anyways, so if anything, he was just repaying the damage. Fuck what the court might say, House Kirkland is back again. A Phoenix will always rise from its ashes.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: No soy el mismo de antes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Be Careful [I hope you get what you're dying for]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack with the second part! This takes place a night or two after the first part! I might make this particular shot into 2 parts because I was liking the prompt I was going with, but felt that this was a good place to stop! Let me know if you guys want more of this one! 
> 
> Listen to Be Careful by Cardi B to get some of Arthur's energy in this one.

Perhaps the queen was rash in his decision, but he cared not. There was no reason for him to wear anything else. As his most trusted maid, Abigail, stilled at his request, she knew that the gleam in her majesty’s eyes meant that there was no room for argument. As she carefully walked towards the door, freshly mended but artfully displaying the cracks and splinters it gained after that faithful night, she sent for the mourning chest to be delivered at haste.

Abigail prayed, something she’d done only recently, that whatever her queen had in mind with this…insane request would not result in another clash of fury. She still could not get the screams of the whore who was the center of all this out of her head.

* * *

Alfred could not stay still. He couldn’t until he managed to resolve the situation between him and his beloved, and with the state that he was in, being sent away from the royal bedchambers back into the kings quarters, two whole wings away from his rightful place beside his queen, it seemed unlikely to be resolved before the Winter Ball. Now granted, he knew that if he was in Arthur’s shoes, he would never forgive him, but he had to get Arthur to understand the circumstances. He was left alone, arguing constantly with his beloved and being shunned from every meeting! Of course, it could be understood that he might’ve needed someone to keep him comfort and stop him from going insane from being such a lameduck king!

…And yet, as he picked up the broken pendant from his vanity the broken crystal and cracked house crests reminded that forgiveness was far from Arthur’s mind. He sighed, raising the pendant to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the banged up golden rim, promising to it that it would return to its rightful place soon. He was thinking up of ways to reconquer his wrathful consort before a knock interrupted him. Gently and reverently he placed the pendant back into a beautiful golden box, stroking the words ‘forever and always’ engraved on top.

“Come in.” And with those words came rushing in two new, nameless servants to dress him. His most trusted butler, Joseph, was sent away to a hardly used summer cottage by the order of Yao until it could be confirmed that he had no part in the scandal. Alfred just stretched out his arms and let them quickly change his clothes, making small talk since he was never fond of being unfriendly towards his employees, but had he paid closer attention he would’ve noticed the nervous energy the men carried.

He would’ve known that whatever thoughts he had about receiving forgiveness would be shot down mercilessly.

* * *

…Saying breakfast was a, for a lack of a better word, shitshow, was an understatement. The King showed up for breakfast first, greeting everyone brightly even if Yao only scowled at his greeting and most of the staff refused to respond. As he sat, he wondered where the Queen was, as Arthur usually was there before him. Before he could even ask, the man showed up, and boy did he cause a ruckus.

“Good morning everyone, pardon for the tardiness but it seems that a chest I wanted was more hidden than I thought. Let us begin, Adeline would you be a dear and start serving everyone?” Arthur said, sitting on the opposite end of the dining table, seeming not to care about the gasps that came from the two other men.

The queen sat perfectly straight, dressed in a dark ruffled blouse. Instead of his usual silver and sapphire encrusted circlet, he donned a bronze, sharp, circlet studded with black pearls and sapphires. In place of his usual wedding ring, he had his house ring and sat around his neck was a gray velvet choker with a fierce phoenix pendant. Arthur looked…beautiful, regal and in power. Something that was at odds with the meaning behind his outfit. The moment the shock was over, Alfred slammed his hands on the table, not caring that it startled Yao and the servers.

“ _What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This_.” Alfred hissed, glaring daggers at his husband and then shifting his sights onto Yao, who chose to ignore him and softly commanded the servants to ignore his highness's outburst. Arthur chose to ignore him as well, asking Adeline to bring him a glass of wine from the cellars if she could.

“Arthur. Answer. Me.”

“Thank you Adeline, please tell the cooks that I thank them for the wonderful breakfa-“

“ **ARTHUR!** ” Alfred shouted, eyes starting to grow an alarming shade of blue. At this Arthur sighed, dismissing the servants after they served everyone. Yao observed with silent amusement, wondering how badly this was about to go down.

“That was terribly rude, I hope you do apologize to Adeline and the rest of the staff once this is over.” Arthur closed his eyes and sent a prayer off to his Goddess, asking for patience as his ire was growing with every second.

“ _That_ was rude? How about seeing your _husband_ in _mourning dress_ while still being _**alive!**_ ” Alfred exclaimed, he accidentally shattered his glass of orange juice and would’ve shattered Arthur’s wine glass if it hadn’t been for the quick flash of green light that protected it. Arthur raised his glowing glass to his lips and sipped at his wine, staring dead at his dear husband. He savored the righteous energy surrounding his husband, he loved seeing him so worked up and gently set down his glass, taking time to dab at his lips before responding.

“Wel-“

“It’s very rude to fuck a whore on your marriage bed and have your husband walk in on it, so _shut up_ and _**don’t dare**_ think you have any right to feel angry about this.” Arthur didn’t raise his voice, and didn’t slam down his hands when he finished talking, but his eyes were gleaming, flashing an acid like green at Alfred’s shocked blue ones.

There was a dawning sense of reality in his eyes, and for the first time in Arthur’s life he felt no remorse in seeing pain in those beautiful eyes.


End file.
